


Sunlight and Shadow

by CompilerCat



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd Needs a Hug, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 03:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20753225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompilerCat/pseuds/CompilerCat
Summary: The Fell Star devours even the darkness itself.Dimileth short.





	Sunlight and Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> This has been knocking around in my brain for a while, but I can't quite fit it into my plan for Heaven Knows.  
Please enjoy!

“How...?” He asks, tears streaming down his cheeks as he looks up at her, the only light in his starless world. “How can you even stand to be near me?” He clenches his fists, his nails digging into the skin of his palms. “I am a murderous monster! I have taken so many lives, nobles and commoners, adults and children! These hands of mine are red with their blood! How can you bring yourself to stay by my side, knowing everything I have done?!”

Her warm fingers brush softly along his cheek, collecting the falling teardrops. “Because,” she says simply, “I am yours, and you are mine.” He stares up at the way the moonlight turns her hair to silver and her eyes to glowing jewels. Slowly, she crouches before him so that her face is level with his, her palms cupping his cheeks so gently. She leans in, inch by inch, allowing him the space to pull away if he wishes, and when he doesn’t, she presses her scorching lips to his.

She burns with the heat of a thousand suns against his frigid skin, and the warmth reminds him that he is still alive in this cold place.

She pulls back, her breath hot against his cheek. “All that I am,” she murmurs, “I would give you everything. Every bone, every scrap of flesh, every last drop of my blood,” Her forehead comes to rest against his. “You ask how I can stand to be by your side? I cannot stand to be anywhere else, my beloved. I am drawn to you like the tides to the moon.”

“But all the times I’ve hurt you-“

“Hush.” She presses a burning kiss to his forehead. “I’ve hurt you too. I left you all alone for those five long years. For that, I am sorry.”

He wants to tell her no, to draw the line between them, between her light and his darkness, to say that no shadow can touch her. To say that she does not belong down here on the tainted earth he walks. She belongs in the sky where his twisted hands cannot stain her red, where his hunger cannot pull her down. Even though he selfishly wants nothing more than to have her by his side.

If she has hurt him, it’s no more than he deserves, greedy monster that he is.

But she must see his thoughts on his face, her radiance illuminating the inky corners of his heart until she can see all of him. She does not turn away from that blackness, her hands instead brushing his hair out of his face so tenderly, and she says, “We have hurt each other before, and we may hurt each other again.” Her smile is the most dazzling thing he’s ever seen, precious and beautiful and _ his _. “But I’m yours, and you are mine. And I’ll keep coming back to you over and over, no matter what, because I love you. I love you more than any pain you could ever cause me.” She tilts her head and spills her luminescence back into his soul through the warmth of her palms and lips.

He is the darkness that is drawn so powerfully to the light, that takes in her warmth so hungrily, but in this moment, he thinks he may finally, _ finally _ understands those words:

The Fell Star devours even the darkness itself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, you're amazing! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ 
> 
> Kudos and comments make this cat happy! (*≧ω≦*)


End file.
